1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for obtaining core samples from a sidewall of a wellbore where each core sample is stored at the pressure at which it was obtained.
2. Description of Prior Art
Production of hydrocarbons typically involves excavating a borehole from the Earth's surface, through the underlying subterranean formation, and that, intersects a hydrocarbon bearing reservoir downhole. To aid in identifying hydrocarbon bearing locations, sample cores are sometimes obtained from a sidewall of the borehole, which is generally referred to as coring. The step of coring often employs a coring tool having a side coring bit that is rotatable and can be urged radially outward from the coring tool. The coring bit is usually made up of a sleeve having a cutting surface on of its end that is projected outward from the tool. Thus sample cores can be gathered by rotating the coring bit while urging it against the sidewall, thereby cutting a sample away from the formation that is collected within the sleeve. The end of the sample adjacent the cutting surface breaks away from the rest of the formation so that the coring sleeve with sample inside can be drawn back into the coring tool. Often multiple core samples are obtained with a single trip downhole of the coring tool. Typical practice is to eject the multiple core samples together into a single storage area.